Dressing Up, Dressing Down
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Luna's wedding is coming up, so Hermione needs to find the perfect bridesmaid dress. Luckily, Ron is there to help... in more ways than one. Dressing rooms can be used for more than just changing clothes.


**Dressing Up, Dressing Down**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on April 24, 2015

* * *

Hermione stood outside of Sugarplum's, anxiously tapping her foot. She knew Luna was waiting, so they had to get to Madam Malkin's soon. Though thrilled that her friend was finally getting married, Hermione silently dreaded what Luna was planning for the bridesmaid robes.

The chime of the bell broke her out of her reverie as her husband exited the shop, a large bag of sweets in hand and an even larger grin on his face.

"Honestly, Ron."

He raised his hands defensively. "Every time I get sweets, the kids knick them. Since they're not here, I figured I'd treat myself."

"Please tell me you're joking, love. I happen to know you have a drawer in your desk dedicated solely to chocolate frogs."

"Those are necessary for weekday snacking. Besides, they knick those ones too, when they visit the shop."

"Well, they certainly don't get their love of sweets from me."

"Can't argue that."

He stopped and peered in the bag gleefully, carefully deciding what to sample next.

"I really hope you're not stalling. You know we need to be there soon."

"I know, I know."

He was still half-distracted, so she looped her arm in his and started pulling him towards the clothing shop.

"I told you this morning, I'm a bit worried about what I'm going to have to wear."

"You'll look great in anything, don't worry about it."

She reluctantly smiled as they reached the shop and she pulled open the front door. "Thank you, but I'd still like your opinion; I have no idea what Luna has in mind."

She spotted their blonde friend and waved as they made their way towards her.

"Good morning, Luna."

"Hello, Hermione. Ron."

Ron gave her a friendly nod, his cheeks bulging with sweets.

Ginny appeared from behind Luna, a look of disgust on her face.

"If Mum saw you right now, she'd probably transfigure whatever you're eating into something gross, just to teach you a lesson about stuffing your face."

Ron swallowed and winked at his wife. "If the slugs in second year didn't work, I doubt anything else will."

"Ugh, I forgot about that."

Hermione changed the subject and focused on the task at hand.

"So, Luna, what have you picked out for us?"

"Oh, I haven't picked anything. I don't even have a dress yet."

"Um… alright. So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I know it's a tradition for the bride to wear white and the bridesmaids to match with each other, but that's rather silly, isn't it? I'd much rather we each pick something that we feel embodies the full moon taking place during my wedding."

Hermione could see Ginny mirroring her confusion and disbelief, but she quickly forced a smile.

"What a… unique idea, Luna."

"Oh, I'm so glad. I thought you might like it. I'm going to start looking at fabrics to see what speaks to me."

She glided away, leaving the other three dumbfounded.

Ron broke the silence. "Hey Gin, where's Harry?"

"He's couldn't make it. Something apparently came up at the office."

"What? That traitor. He said he'd meet me here. So now I'm stuck here by myself, looking at dresses with you two?"

Both Ginny and Hermione flashed him a dirty look.

He ducked and scratched the back of his head. "Er, can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon."

Gin huffed. "You're free to Apparate home, Ron."

Seeing the look of sudden look of concern on his wife's face, Ron dismissed his sister's suggestion.

"Nah, it's fine. Maybe this won't be as boring as I think."

Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest rack, potentially saving him from being hexed by his sister.

"Are you alright, love?"

"No, Ron. I have no idea what Luna was talking about. How am I supposed to pick a dress now?"

Ron looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, but couldn't come up with much. "You heard what Luna said, a dress that reminds you of the moon, or something like that."

She looked unconvinced, but Ron could see that familiar spark of determination in her eyes. She always did love a challenge.

She started walking the aisles as Ron trailed absently behind her. She would occasionally stop and inspect a garment, or pull out a swatch of fabric, but nothing seemed to appeal to her.

Ron couldn't help but stare at the curve of his wife's rear as she strode purposefully in front of him. It had always been one of his favourite features of hers, and that hadn't changed over time. He was so engrossed that he didn't realize she'd stopped and was staring at him over her shoulder.

"Did you hear what I said? What do you think of this gown?" Her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing, Ron?"

"Nothing, just admiring the view."

He reached out and brazenly gave her a quick squeeze, waiting for an admonishment that never came. Instead, she simply smirked and kept walking.

He grinned and resumed following, a bit more jump in his step.

As the minutes turned into hours, the pattern repeated itself. Despite having to act as a walking dress stand, every so often his free hand would find his wife's bum.

That was the only thing that kept him awake as they continued their quest to find the perfect dress. He couldn't believe there were so many choices. It seemed as though every colour and pattern imaginable was available.

Even the fabrics themselves seemed to come in an infinite amount of varieties. He was a bit boggled by all of the different textures and types—silk, organza, lace, jersey, Hippogriff feathers, and even Dragon scales. The list seemingly went on forever. Ron completely understood why she was having such a difficult time.

Hermione could see Luna further down the aisle, examining a length of intensely bright, rainbow-coloured material. Hermione huffed in exasperation and turned to Ron.

"How am I going to look next to that? Everything I've picked will look awful."

"No it won't, love. Listen, why don't you try a few of these on, and we'll see how it goes? At least it might help you figure out what you're looking for."

She sighed. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. We could use a break from shopping anyway."

They walked towards the fitting rooms, which were tucked away near the rear of the building. Being a magical shop, it was much larger on the inside than what it seemed on the outside.

They were surprised to find that the fitting area was relatively quiet, which seemed unusual for the bustling shop. Ron helped Hermione gather her selected garments, so she could hang them in a room.

He took a seat in a nearby chair and got comfortable, knowing this would take a while. He could see the stress on his wife's face, and wanted to do something to calm her nerves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a display of slightly more racy clothing, including a very short skirt with a low-cut, cleavage-bearing top.

"I'd sure like to see you in that," he remarked, pointing to the mannequin and waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think that's appropriate for a wedding, Ron."

"Who said anything about a wedding?"

"Focus, Ron."

"I am… on that."

"It's not polite to stare," the mannequin scolded Ron.

Hermione laughed and Ron blushed, having been properly reprimanded. He slinked down in his chair and reached into his pocket for the forgotten bags of sweets, happy to note that Hermione seemed to relax a bit.

The first outfit she tried was a bright orange floor length gown. The wispy material flowed effortlessly behind her as marched to the mirror facing Ron's seat, grumbling under her breath. She used her wand to charm her bushy locks into numerous styles, looking for the perfect fit.

"What's the matter?"

"That... _bloody_ mirror in there won't leave off for one minute. _'I don't think that colour will work, dear'_. At least the mirrors out here don't seem to be charmed."

She did a quick spin, the fabric billowing out around her.

"It is a brilliant colour. I think you should get that one."

"I don't know. It's fine, but not quite what I'm looking for."

"But, Hermione, once the wedding is done, you can wear it to matches."

"Matches?"

Ron casually flicked his wand. As Hermione watched, a giant Chudley Cannons logo appeared on the front of the dress.

"Perfect."

Her face puckered up, as if she'd eaten a lemon. "No, absolutely not!"

Ron grinned. "I had to try, didn't I?"

She sighed and vanished away the emblem, but gave him a wan smile. "Of course you did. I'm going to try on the next dress."

A few minutes later, she re-emerged from the room, this time in a form-fitting forest green cocktail dress. Ron, who had now moved onto a sugar quill, sputtered.

"Wow!"

She blushed, still amazed that his compliments had that kind of effect on her. She again performed her routine of manipulating her hair, causing it to become more dishevelled and wilder than usual.

Turning to examine herself, she was pleased with what she saw. "Not bad for a mother of two."

"I'll say." He growled.

She observed him in the mirror; his gaze was intense. Her breathing sped up as she watched him subtly adjust his manhood, now straining against his jeans. He looked around and covered his growing erection with his sweets bag, which looked to be nearly empty.

"Thoughts?" She faced him and asked innocently, breaking the sudden onset of electricity in the air.

Their eyes met, and she instantly knew that he'd figured out he'd been caught.

"I think you know what I'm thinking."

To emphasize his point, he suggestively sucked on the nub of his quill, causing a delicious shiver to run up Hermione's spine. She knew what that tongue of his was capable of, as he had used it to devastating effect many times.

She sauntered over to him and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against his, before rubbing the obviously taught denim.

"Mmm, that's nice."

He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Too bad we can't leave until I find the right outfit."

"Bloody tease you are."

She winked and walked back to the fitting room. Her face was flushed as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Oh my, I think we found a winner. At least it's better than the last one you tried on."

Hermione glared at the mirror. "No, not quite yet. Though my husband did like it."

She started sorting through the remaining outfits she'd picked out, but nothing was really appealing to her. She pulled out a strapless deep violet gown with a sweetheart neckline and examined it. "At least Ron might like this one."

"Pleasing one's husband is always a good idea, dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes, forgetting how antiquated the Wizarding world could be sometimes. Seeing no further options in her selections, she started changing into the dress she'd just picked out. At least she could take the opportunity to tease Ron once more.

Hermione exited the room, only to find that her husband was no longer occupying his chair. She looked around in a panic, wondering where he might be. Just then, he ambled up with a garment bag in hand.

As she examined the latest selection in the mirror, her curiosity was piqued. "What have you got there?"

"Just a dress I found." He shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you might like it."

She smiled, pleased that he went out of his way to look for something for her, despite his lack of knowledge when it came to women's fashion. She was a bit suspicious and briefly wondered if it was something she would like, or something naughty for him to enjoy.

She pulled her hair up as he delicately placed the dress bag on his chair and then approached her from behind, his eyes fixated on the hint of cleavage reflected in the mirror.

She shuddered as his hot breath tickled the nape of her neck, his hands sliding around waist and hugging her to him.

"I love your hair up like that," he whispered in her ear. "It's so sexy."

Hermione could see herself blushing in the mirror, his words igniting a fire in her. She could feel him, one very specific part of him, pressing against her backside. She subtly pushed back, causing him to emit a low moan.

"I find many parts of you sexy, Ron."

She couldn't help but rub against him with more purpose.

He kissed the side of her neck as he thrust back. "Careful, or we might ruin that dress."

Hermione turned abruptly and sidled away, leaving Ron bewildered. "You're absolutely right. I'd better go change into this outfit you've selected."

"But, but, Hermione!"

She blew him a kiss and laughed as she shut the door to the fitting room. Ron sat down dejectedly, pulling out the last sweet and vanishing away the bag.

Hermione unzipped the garment bag and was genuinely shocked by what she found within.

It was a beautiful deep blue empire gown, comprised of some kind of rich, woven silk. It was patterned with subtle silver threads, causing it to catch the light and give it a certain white sparkle, almost like moonlight. She wasn't sure if it was the fabric itself, or if here was some element of magic applied to the textile. Regardless, it was beautiful.

She quickly changed into the outfit, buoyed by the positive comments of the mirror.

"Absolutely stunning."

She burst through the door and startled Ron, who was sucking on the last piece of his liquorice wand. His eyes were almost popping out of his head as he saw her in the dress for the first time.

"Wow, Hermione. You look amazing."

She strode to the mirror and did a quick spin, noting how the dress shimmered in the light. She started playing with her hair and watched as her husband approached, a proud look on his face.

"So, is this the one?"

Hermione looked in the mirror and was beaming, clearly having made her choice.

"Yes, definitely. How did you find this?"

"I've been thinking about what Luna said, and I do happen to know your likes and dislikes. I just tried to find something I thought might appeal to you, while also having a little something extra to fit in with the rest of the wedding party. Simple."

"Simple?" She asked incredulously. "I've been looking for hours, yet you look for five minutes and find the perfect dress? Unbelievable."

He laughed and swallowed the remaining bit of candy he'd been sucking on. "Beginner's luck, I'd wager."

"That may be, Ron, but you certainly did well."

Hermione could feel his warm breath against her neck as he leaned forward. "I reckon I deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward? You just ate half the sweets in Diagon Alley."

"Not the kind of reward, love."

"Oh, no? What exactly did you have in mind?" She asked coyly.

He again kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"I think something is already up."

"You know me too well."

A plan started formulating in her mind, but she kept quiet for the moment. "As much as I would like to just Apparate home and ravage you, there is still business to take care of here. I have to arrange for alterations, payment, and pickup, so excuse me while I go change."

For seemingly the hundredth time that day, Ron was left speechless and increasingly randy as she breezed by him and made for the dressing room. She shut the door, pressed her back to it, and stifled her giggles. She could only imagine the look on his face right now.

She quickly stripped off the dress and delicately hung it up it in its bag. After all, she didn't want anything to happen to it. Taking a deep breath, she then took the extra step of unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the soft carpet of the room, before shimmying out of her knickers. Finally, she recited some cleansing spells to freshen up for what was to come.

"Do you have another dress to try on, dear? The last one looked lovely. You may want to quit while you're ahead."

"I know. That's the one I'm getting."

Hermione waved at the mirror to get it to be quiet as she stuck her head out the door.

"Ron, can you come help me? I think the zipper is stuck."

Realization hit the mirror. "What do you think you're doing?"

It was interrupted by a knock on the door and a muffled voice. "Uh, Hermione, can't you just use magic?"

The door opened again and Hermione's arm reached out to firmly grasp Ron by the collar. She pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Bloody hell, what are you playing at?" Ron then noticed his wife was completely starkers. "Shite!"

"Shhh… keep your voice down." Hermione quickly recited the familiar protection and sound blocking spells, as Ron looked on, puzzled.

"Are you serious, or is this another tease?"

"You said you wanted a reward."

Hermione stalked towards him with a hungry look on her face. She grasped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She could taste the sticky sweet, floral flavour of liquorice as their embrace deepened.

The moment was broken by the screeches of the mirror. "That is a gross misuse of this room. There will be none of that in here. Why, this is as bad as that other couple that used to come in here! They both had—"

It was suddenly frozen in mid-sentence, thanks to a wandless charm from Ron. "Is this like **the time with the gloves**?" He asked, looking down at his wife.

Hermione gave him a cocky grin. "What do you think?"

Ron lifted her up suddenly, her legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed frantically. His hands gripped her bare arse cheeks as he walked them to the nearest wall of the fitting room, resting Hermione's back against it.

They broke their kiss as Ron's lips travelled down her cheek, before sucking on her earlobe.

"Ohhh, that's good, Ron." She leaned her head back, her tousled hair falling around her. Ron's tongue danced down the side of her exposed neck as he pressed his hardness against her, causing them both to moan.

"Fuck, Hermione. Been waiting for this all day."

He eagerly made his way further down, each hot press of his mouth causing her to gasp. His tongue left a trail along her chest, tracing the curves of her rounded breast.

"Yes, more!"

His lips found her stiff nipple and he lapped at it, each flick of his tongue causing her to writhe against him.

"Fuck, Ron, yes, be rough with it."

She shuddered as his teeth raked against the sensitive skin, knowing just how much she loved this. He pulled away for a second, causing her to whimper involuntary. Ron grinned against her warm skin, slowly kissing his way to her other breast and repeating his actions.

Hermione was panting now, the effects of his ministrations leaving her in ecstasy.

"You're wearing too much," she gasped, reaching for his shirt buttons.

"Not yet."

He gently turned and lowered them onto the plush carpet of the room. He continued his journey south, running his fingers down her sides and the curve of her hips as he kissed down her torso, before reaching her brown curls.

Her fingers wrapped themselves in his ginger locks as he buried his face in her wet centre. Her hips lifted from the ground as he repeatedly ran the width of his tongue up and down her engorged pink lips. Reaching her clit, he clamped down with his lips, causing her to scream. She loosely placed her legs over his broad shoulders, enjoying every touch.

She held him there as she felt release building quickly. He shifted slightly and she felt a long finger enter her, as he continued tasting her, driving her wild.

"Ohhh, right there. Just a little more." A second finger entered, pushing her over the edge. Her eyes shut tightly and she squeezed Ron's head forcefully between her thighs.

"YESSSSSS! Ohhhhhh, love." She rode out the sensation before letting go of the grip she had on her husband. She lay back and stared up at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling. "Maybe I should tease you more often."

Ron sat back on his knees, rubbing at his red ears. "Maybe, but I could do without getting my head squashed." He looked down at her and smiled. "You look bloody good naked."

Hermione propped herself up on an elbow and reached forward, greedily running her hand along the bulge in his trousers. "I still think you're wearing too much."

"Maybe you should do something about that. After all, I'm the one who's supposed to be getting the reward."

"You are absolutely correct, Ron."

She sat on her knees in front of him, reaching for his buttons. As her hands slipped into his shirt to massage his freckled shoulders, his hands again grabbed her rear, pulling her forward into a deep kiss. Her hands sped up her task as their tongues wrestled urgently. Finally, she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his.

"Stand up, Ron, quickly."

As Ron got to his feet, Hermione managed to pull his now open shirt out of his waistband, before unbuckling his belt and opening his fly. He pulled off his shirt as she tugged down his slacks, revealing the erection straining against his underwear, right in front of Hermione's face.

"Mmm, that's what I like to see. I promise, no more teasing."

Her fingers hooked into the elastic of the waistband and she licked her lips as his long, thick cock obscenely sprung into view. As he stepped out of his pants, she slowly started wanking him, causing the groans to now come from him.

"Yes, that's it, love."

His hands now found her hair as she gripped the base of his manhood and rolled her tongue around the head, just as he had with the sugar quill earlier. He moaned loudly as she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck, yeah."

She was bobbing her head up and down on his hard cock, coating it with her saliva and his precum. His moans were picking up speed, to match her rhythm. She released him and teased his heavy balls with the tip of her tongue, before running it up and down his shaft.

"Shite, love that."

Hermione looked up to see that he was staring down at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. It made her hot to see him in such a state as she pleasured him, so she couldn't help but press a finger to her clit and start rubbing circles.

"So hot… watching you play with yourself, Hermione."

She moaned around his cock as she frigged herself, causing him to shudder. She continued sucking him, making a squelching sound as she throated him over and over, wanting to bring him to the brink as her other hand gripped his muscled thigh for support.

"Fuck, Hermione!"

She pulled her mouth off his erection with a loud pop, a string of spit linking her lips with the large mushroom-shaped head as she continued stroking him.

"You love seeing my mouth around your cock, don't you?"

He could only nod, overcome by the familiar strains of an upcoming orgasm. However, he had other plans in mind.

"Get up, Hermione," he suddenly commanded, his breath ragged. He helped her up and walked her to the mirror, taking up position behind her. Hermione's face was flush, her pink lips were wet, and her brunette locks were a tangled mess. She could feel his stiff rod nestled between her cheeks.

He grasped her wrists within his hand and lifted them above her head. His other hand found her breast. "Look at you, Hermione. God, you're so fucking beautiful."

She felt his hard cock throbbing and knew he was telling the absolute truth. Every drop of Veritaserum in the world would confirm it, judging by the desire in his eyes. His hand dropped down and took hold of her bottom, kneading it roughly.

"Your arse has been teasing me all day, love. I think I have to do something about that."

His hand traced along her buttock and up her backbone, where he gently pushed, signalling her to bend over. Hermione took hold of the mirror frame and braced herself, her eyes fluttering closed and an anticipatory smile on her face.

Ron lowered to his knees, his hands first massaging her bare thighs, and then her bum. He licked and nipped at her skin, hitting her sensitive spots. He could hear her suppressing her moans as he kissed and caressed her. He then spread her cheeks and moved closer.

Hermione yelped as she felt his warm breath against her most sensitive spot. His heavy panting teased her for a moment, each puff of air sending a jolt through her core.

"Please, Ron… Please do it."

She nearly jumped as Ron's moist tongue found her puckered rosebud. He knew she loved when he did this and he enjoyed it as well, as evidenced by how hard he was. He slowly traced circles around her rim, until he slipped the tip of his tongue inside of her.

"Yes, more. Tongue my ass, love. Ohhh, God."

He couldn't help but wrap his fingers around his cock and start wanking hard, the sound of her moans spurring him on as he hungrily attacked her tight hole.

He pulled back for a moment and took a deep breath. "So dirty, Hermione. Me licking you like this, in public."

She groaned unintelligibly and shifted position, one hand moving to the mirror while the other grabbing his hair and pushing his face back between her arse cheeks. She squealed as he continued with his tongue-lashing.

Her fingertips were white as they pressed into the glass. Letting go of his hair, she could only verbalize one thought. "Ron. I need… you… inside of me."

He stopped and nipped at her bum, before standing up. "Tell me, Hermione."

She surreptitiously spread her legs wider and locked eyes with his reflection. "Fuck me, Ron."

He gripped his hard member and rubbed it back and forth along her wet pussy lips, before finally plunging into her.

"Yes!" They both shouted as Ron filled her completely. His fingers gripped her hips tightly as he slowly moved in and out, an entire day of teasing suddenly reaching a crescendo.

Her head was down as she thrust back at him, every stroke adding fuel to the fire building deep within her. His strong hand grabbed a handful of her hair and firmly tugged, causing her to look up. She loved it when he took control of their lovemaking.

"Watch, Hermione. Watch me as I fuck you."

"Ugh, yes, Ron. Fuck me, fuck me."

He picked up his pace and started fucking her with more force. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead from the exertion.

"Yes, Ron! Pound me! Love it when you fuck me hard."

She only served to spur him on with her dirty talk. Her hanging tits were a blur as he continued, his grip on her hair tightening as he reached his peak.

"Fuck, gonna cum hard, Hermione!"

"Yes, Ron, that's it. I want your spunk; shoot it inside me. Please, Ron. Come for me."

"FUUUUUUCK!"

He suddenly held her tightly in place, his steel hard cock throbbing as he filled her with spurt after spurt of his pent up load. She could feel the warm wetness coating her insides as he climaxed.

Ron's drained cock slipped out of Hermione, and she could feel his cum starting to run out of her pussy and down her leg. Not really caring about the mess, he picked her up and they collapsed onto the bench, both of them fighting to catch their breath.

Ron swallowed hard. "That… was… amazing."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. After a few minutes of recuperation, she picked up her wand and cleaned them up.

Ron stood up and kissed her sweetly on the forehead, her hair now matted from the sweat of a boisterous fuck. "Love you so much."

She ran her hands up his strong chest and played with his soft ginger hair. "Mmm, me too."

They quickly got dressed and straightened out, having realized that they'd been in the room for a while.

"I guess I should unfreeze the mirror."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, please do."

Ron reversed his earlier charm, freeing the mirror, which continued where it left off.

"Red hair like you, young man. I believe their names were Molly and Arthur. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, that dress looked wonderful, excellent choice."

Ron turned green and held a hand up to his mouth. "Awww, that's disgusting. I don't want hear that about my parents."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as she cleared the protection charms, grabbed her dress, and exited the room.

Ginny suddenly rounded the corner, also holding a garment bag. "Hermione! I've been looking all for you! I wanted to show you what I picked."

Ron strolled out of the fitting room, smoothing out his shirt. "Well, that was fun."

Ginny examined Ron and Hermione, noting their dishevelled appearance. "Here of all places? Honestly."

"Runs in the family, apparently."

"Hermione," Ron whined, "don't remind me!"


End file.
